


I Am

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, Joe is the worst, M/M, Molestation, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Barry came out to Joe, he thought he was okay with it.  At least, he seemed okay with it?  And then he comes home and there's this woman..</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [I Am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216224) by [Kotokoshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotokoshka/pseuds/Kotokoshka)
  * Translation into Русский available: [I Am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216224) by [Kotokoshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotokoshka/pseuds/Kotokoshka)



“ _Are you sure?”_ Is what Joe had asked when Barry told him that he was gay a week ago  as if Barry wasn't as sure he was gay as Joe was sure he was straight. Joe had asked him if he'd been with girls, to which Barry had nodded and said, “Yes. Guys too.” He'd then shrugged and added, “I realized I like guys better.”

Joe had quieted, lips tight in a stiff line and grunted as he proceeded to “tenderize” the meat they were having for that night. Barry thought he was hitting a little hard after that, but then again, he couldn't be sure.

Now? Now, he was having doubts. “Hello,” Barry waved a little awkwardly to a young woman with a skirt suit and thin framed glasses. She smiled at him and replied, “Hello.” Her smiled reminded him a bit of Iris. Her hair, a bit of Felicity. Something felt.. odd.

“Hey, there, Barr,” Joe said as he stepped out of the kitchen with a towel over his shoulder. Barry could smell the seasonings to his favorite lasagna from the kitchen. His stomach rumbled with need. “Um.. I'm back,” Barry tried to smile.

Joe laughed and gestured to the woman. “This is Lise Anders.” The blonde on the couch smiled up at him brightly. “She's new to the city and just started working at our bank as a teller. I figured she might like to have a nice home-cooked meal as a sort of 'welcome to Central' type.”

Barry nodded slowly, making himself smile at Lise. “Welcome to Central. Smells like Joe's making the best lasagna in the city. I promise you won't regret it.” Lise laughed lightly, “I'm sure I won't. I love lasagna.”

“She also loves crime mysteries,” Joe said. “Even that 'Criminal Minds' you're always going on about.” The oven beeped and Joe stepped back into the kitchen.

Barry set his bag on the side of the couch and eyed the recliner only to find it full of books. “Joe said he wants to get rid of them, but I offered to take them in.” He looked back at Lise. “I love reading,” she admitted with a faint blush.

Smiling at her a little more, Barry nervously took the seat beside her on the couch as the recliner was just too full. “So do I,” Barry equally admitted. “I love Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's work. Sherlock is the greatest.”

Unease at the situation fading, Barry found himself animatedly talking to Lise, arguing about which Sherlock Holmes book was the best and how the mysteries played out. When Joe called them into the dining room for dinner, he found himself seated by Lise. It was odd. There were normally other chairs, but they seemed to be taken for potted plants. “Thought we needed some greenery around the house,” Joe told him when he asked.

Barry liked talking about things he loved and found himself telling her about his work and in turn asking about hers. She seemed nice enough.

At least, until they retired to the living room while Joe washed dishes and cleaned up. This time, she appeared to sit closer to him as he told her about how the scenes in Criminal Minds were written from a forensic analysis' perspective. He scooted a little away from her only to find she'd scoot with him.

Before long there was no room left to move and he'd politely told her that 'it would be cooler if you stayed on that end of the couch'. Barry swallowed as she smiled at him, lips red.

What really clenched his unease with this new situation was when her hand rested on his thigh. Barry had frozen that instant and glanced at her hand and back at her, but she didn't seem to mind. Instead Lise began to talk about which couples in the TV show worked best together. She seemed to have a thing for Spencer. “Smart, lanky, but sexy,” she'd told him as her hand slipped closer to the inside of his upper thigh.

Something about the way she was looking at him made him want to push her off and run as fast as he could to his boyfriend. He honestly wanted to, but he couldn't. His boyfriend was away on business and couldn't be reached. It would seem weird if he called to Joe for help.

Lise was suddenly plastered against him, hand palming him through his pants and lips on his. Barry was frozen stiff with shock, not quite registering that Lise was  _touching_ him in a very  _private place._ She seemed to think Barry's shock was some kind of 'go on' because she started to work his pants open.

The fingers trying to open his hands jolted him back to reality and he smacked her hands away, jumping off the couch and looking at her with wide eyes, jaw hanging. “What are you doing!?”

Lise frowned at him, not understanding. “I'm making a pass at you, silly,” Lise said. “I heard you were single and 'just my type'.” She licked her lips as she stood up, hand on her hip and the other popping her blouse open. “And you are.”

Barry blinked at her, looking towards the kitchen, expecting Joe to come barreling out to see what the commotion is, but he wasn't there. He didn't hear a peep from the kitchen.

“Oh, Sweetie,” Lise said, “he left so we could have some privacy.”

It hit him. Right there. At that moment.  _So hard._ This was  _Joe's idea._ Joe had set him up.  _This_ was what he wanted, to see his adopted son with a  _woman._

Fury bubbled up inside of him and he had to keep himself from vibrating with hurt and betrayal. Glaring at the woman, he snapped, “I am  _not_ single! And for your information,  _I'm gay!”_ Lise blinked at him, stunned for a moment before she smiled at him again. “Are you sure?”

Barry gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.  _“Yes,”_ he hissed angrily. “I have a  _boyfriend_ and I love  _him.”_ Burning with chaotic emotions, he grabbed his bag, swung it over his shoulder and marched out of the door. He spotted Joe sitting on the chair of their neighbor's with the old lady from next door.

Joe had started to get up when he'd marched out. Barry looked at him and yelled,  _“I can't believe I thought you were sure you'd 'love me no matter what'!”_ He gladly threw that overused assurance at Joe's face, watching him grit his teeth. “If you hate having a gay son that much, we're no longer family!”

Joe opened his mouth, but Barry whirled around and stomped over to an out of sight place and tapped into his speed. He found himself sitting on the floor of the Cortex at STAR Labs, curling up as furious tears ran down his cheeks.

“Barry?” Cisco asked, concerned as he spotted him. “What's wrong? Are you hurt? Do I need to get Caitlin?” Barry just shook his head and cried, throwing his arms around his best friend, who hugged him back just as tight.

“Barry..” He looked up, sniffling to see Caitlin kneeling beside them. “What happened?” In a broken, choked up voice, Barry tells them everything. How he'd told Joe he was gay and how he'd thought Joe was okay until tonight. What Lise did. What _Joe_ did.

Caitlin's face turns hard at the mention and Cisco feels fire burning his insides. They've never seen Barry so broken up. And to find out that Joe had allowed Barry to be  _molested_ to try and  _change his sexuality?_ They are beyond pissed.

When Caitlin reaches out to Barry, he flinches away for a moment, before looking at her with wide, scared eyes and apologizing. “I'm sorry!” Caitlin just shakes her head and tells him that 'it's okay'. She asks if she can take him to get some food and he looks at Cisco, nervously. Cisco gives him a thumbs up and Barry lets Caitlin help him up.

On their way out, Caitlin gives Cisco a look and Cisco knows what it means. He just knows and frankly, he's already running through methods in his head. He wants to go to Joe's house and punch him, even if he gets punched back. He can't believe Joe would do something like that to Barry, but  _he had._

It takes a little while and Cisco has to beg Felicity to do some hacking, but Cisco gets the number of a burner phone that Cold carries around when they leave the city for some heists. Taking a deep breath, he prepares himself for the shit storm about to hit.

“ _Who is this?”_ Cold's voice demands after the third ring.

“It's Cisco,” he tells him, trying to sound unafraid, but it's hard to do that when you're talking to a criminal who'd hurt your brother.

“ _What do you want?”_ Cold bites out, maybe aggravated at getting a call on this line? Cisco bites his lip a little, anxiously. “Y-You need to come back,” his voice cracks a little.

“ _Why? What happened this time?”_ Cold drawls. _“I swear, if this is another one of those 'let's be friends' times where we help you out for free, I'm going to ice your favorite café.”_

“You need to come back,” he says, more confidently this time. “Barry needs you.”

The line goes silent for a moment before Cold is hurriedly asking if Barry's hurt. Cisco shakes his head, although Cold can't see it. “He's not hurt.. Well, he is, but.. Listen. You just.. He really needs you right now.”

“ _..I'll be there in an hour.”_ The line clicks dead and Cisco sighs in relief as he lets his phone fall shut. 'An hour.. that's sixty minutes too long…'

Cisco finds Barry and Caitlin in the renovated lounge area. Caitlin's sitting on the recliner while Barry is obviously avoiding the couch. Cisco has to bite his lip and remind himself that he's no match for Joe as he sits down beside Barry, who's focused on the TV. “What's on?” he asks.

Barry looks at him a little, looking a little shaky as he shrugs, “NHK.” Cisco nods and leans back on his hands as he gets comfortable on the floor. He spies a few big bowls of popcorn and chips. “Mind if I have some?” Cisco asks. Barry nudges the bowls towards Cisco, popping a helping into his own mouth. Cisco smiles and eats some too.

  


Elsewhere, Len was doing all he could to race back to Central City. “Aren't you going a lil fast, Len?” Mick asked him. Len just glared at him from his seat. “No!” Len snapped. He was honestly feeling like he couldn't go fast enough.

“ _Barry needs you… He really needs you right now.”_

That thought alone drove him to break several speed limits and run through as many stop signs as he felt was safe. He finally wound up in front of STAR Labs and practically jumped out of the car, ignoring Mick's call for him to 'wait up'.

Len frowned as he walked into the lounge. Barry and Cisco were close as they sat on the floor, the couch ignored for some reason. Caitlin was in the recliner, but Len was sure it had been moved further away. There was a sad look on her face.

“Barry?” Len stepped forward. He watched as Barry's face snapped over to him, eyes red and puffy still. _Something was wrong._

Barry's eyes watered and he flashed into Len's arms, causing Len to rock back on his heels to keep them upright as he pulled Barry tightly against him. Wet tears fell on his neck and Barry held onto him tightly as he shook and started bawling. Len squeezed his trembling boyfriend, worry pulsating throughout his body.

“Barry?” he asked again, panicking. “Barry, what's wrong? What happened?” Barry just shook his head and pressing his face into Len's neck, crying. “Barry.. Scarlet..”

Len looked up at Cisco and Caitlin who'd gotten up and stood together, eyes blazing with a fire that he'd recently seen with Mick. “Who needs burning?” Mick asked as he leaned against the doorway, glaring with rage at the sight of Barry wrapped around Len, holding onto him as if letting go would cause him to fall apart.

Barry started to slump against him after a little while, Len held onto him as they slowly sank down. He could tell that Barry was starting to wind down, but he was still shaking badly. Barry looked up at him and his heartbroke at how absolutely wrecked he looked.

“Scarlet..” Len pleaded. “Please?”

Barry's hands clenched into Len's jacket and he clung for dear life as he recounted what had happened while he was gone. How Joe had betrayed him. How Joe had let that bitch  _touch_ him. When he told Len about how she'd palmed him through his pants and tried to do more, Len clenched his jaw so hard, he thought it might break with fury.

Len pushed his anger down and brushed Barry's tears away, gently. “It's not your fault,” he told Barry after he'd finished telling him about it. “It's not on you.” He hated to see the way Barry's eyes widened, tears overflowing from his beautiful hazel eyes.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't here,” Len apologized, guilt coursing in his veins. He can't help thinking that if he'd been there, he could have stopped it, could have protected his lover. Barry shook his head, wrapping his arms around Len's neck pulling him closer. “You're here now..” Barry murmured, kissing his lips lightly.

Len hugged Barry tightly, pressing a second kiss to Barry's hair. He looked over at Mick, eyes narrowing, and Mick nodded stiffly. There was no way that they'd let those two shits get away with what they'd done to Barry. He caught Cisco and Caitlin's eyes and expected to find condemnation for his obvious plans to destroy Joe and that girl, but he only found glimmer of righteous approval.

He set aside plans for his lover's former father and that bitch for later as he took Barry and gently lead him over to the couch. Barry eyed it fearfully, but Len sat down, pulling Barry with him carefully as he murmured assurances. Barry swallowed and sat beside Len, not relaxing until he was plastered against Len's side.

Len ran his hand through Barry's hair, carding his fingers through the soft locks. Mick plopped down unceremoniously next to Barry on the other side. As Mick eyed the Asian news channel, he remarked, “I could go for some sushi right about now.”

Barry's brows furrowed with confusion and he look at Mick. Mick shrugged and gestured to the program about sushi. “It looks good. I wonder if there's a good place nearby.”  That's all it takes to get Barry talking about this one sushi restaurant that has  _hamburger sushi_ that's 'to die for'.

Len grins as he watches Barry light up and blush as his stomach growls for food. He chuckles and pecks Barry's forehead. “Order some,” he encouraged his lover who'd looked at him with those doe eyes of his. Barry smiled brightly and looked at Cisco who already had his phone at hand, dialing and ordering enough sushi to feed an army.

Happier, Barry nestled against Len, breathing in the scent of Len's cologne – 'Frost'. Len rested his cheek on the top of Barry's head and hugged him close. He smiled as Barry rambled to him about the restaurant's kappamaki. “Scarlet?” Barry stopped talking and looked at him.

“I'm sorry for what Joe did,” Len murmured. Barry stiffened a little and Len rubbed circles on his arm until he relaxed again. “It wasn't right.” Len paused, nerves acting up and swallowed before he asked, “I know it's.. not the most ideal time.. but would you like to live with me?”

The smile he gets in return is so bright, Len wonders how he ever thought the Sun could be brighter. They end up watching some Japanese drama with subtitles while they eat the sushi and Cisco and Caitlin sneak off to get Barry's things from his house with Mick tagging along as a guard.

“No, Scarlet, Mick isn't going to do anything,” _yet_ Len promises. Barry nods, slowly and let's Len give him a full, loving kiss on the lips. “Don't worry, Barry. I love you.” Barry smiles at him, kissing him again. “I love you too, Len.”

  


After Barry moves in with him, thanks to the help of Mick, Cisco, and Caitlin, it's another week before Cisco and Caitlin take Barry to Star City. Somehow they've roped the Arrow team into keeping Flash busy there. Len's not sure how much they know, or whether they know why Cisco and Caitlin went with them. Somehow, he just can't bring himself to worry about it. Maybe they find out that Flash is “shacking up” with his villain. Maybe not.

All that matters to Len are the two wriggling sacks  of pathetic excuses for humans in front of him. Cold nods to Hartley, who's all too excited to rip the bags away from the two. Cold smirks at the sight of Joe and that bitch bound and gagged on the floor. Mick drags the two up to a sitting position and plops down in a chair beside them, not so subtly cleaning his Heat gun.

“Well, well, well. If it isn't the sorriest excuse for a father ever and his little bought rapist,” Cold glares down his nose at them, icily. Cold tips his Cold gun and taps his shoulder, posture stiff and wound tight.

The cop glares at him, while the woman looks terrified for her life. Cold likes that look on her. The cop needs a matching one. “Now, now, Detective. It's easy for me to look at your fucked up face.”

Mick glares sideways at the cop. “Got the look of some shitty lowlife.” Cold agrees. “Even we're not that fucking low. Who takes his gay son and lets some bitch molest him,” Mick growls, finger on his Heat gun's trigger, pointing it at the two.

Cold raises an eyebrow when Hartley takes a knife and slices the Detective's cheek as he's cutting the gag off. Hartley shrugs and proceeds to do the same thing to the woman. He smirks.

“What the Hell is this, Snart?” Joe demands. Cold looks at him, unimpressed by his faltering confidence. He's starting to sweat.

“This? This is what you get for hurting the one I love,” Cold growls, bringing the butt on his gun down on the detective's head with satisfaction. “He trust you and you _hurt him.”_

Joe winces as blood streams down the side of his head and glares at Cold. “Where is he?” Cold doesn't stop Mick as he slams Joe's head down on the ground, growling, “Wherever he is, he's safe and happier without you.”

Cold looks at the woman, eyes narrowing. She's frightened and he can't help but enjoy it. “You touched my Barry,” he coldly tells her. She swallows, trying to find words. It takes her a little while, but she digs out enough confidence to say, “He enjoyed it.”

Cold glares at her, furiously. He jerks his head at her and Hartley walks over to her, humming with the knife in his hand and cuts her loose just enough to hold her hands out. She jerks in Hartley's grip, but he holds her hands still.

Cold walks over to her and looks down at her. _“No one touches what's mine.”_ She shrieks as her hands are encased in ice. “Shut her up,” Cold commands. Hartley gags her.

He kneels in front of the detective, who's writhing under Mick's hold. “I don't give a damn that you took him in after his father was thrown in jail. I don't give a damn that you raised him. Barry's not your's anymore. He's _mine_ and if you dare try to do anything that could hurt him, I'll make sure you end up more than crippled.”

Joe looks confused for a moment before Mick backs off and Len encases Joe's legs in ice. Joe screams and this time Cold listens to it. He smiles down at the detective. “Hartley, tell Sam to throw these fuckers out. Maybe they'll get lucky and someone will find them.” Hartley snaps to it, enjoying the way Joe's head thumps against the concrete.

“Come on, Mick. Let's go get my Scarlet.”

Mick grins as he follows Len. He got to burn their houses down when they'd taken the cop and the banker bitch. It had been glorious.

  


When Barry comes back, he's confused as to why Iris and Eddie are suddenly hugging him. It turns out that Hartley had dug up all kinds of homophobic shit the detective had been into and when they found out that Barry had been a victim, they apologized for not seeing it sooner. Barry shrugged it off.

“So.. I hear she has nerve damage,” Barry remarks to his boyfriend in bed that night. Len raises an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Barry nods, nestling up against him. “And Captain Singh has forced Joe into retirement with advice never to come back to Central.” Barry shrugs. “Although, he couldn't really if he wanted to. Seems he's not going to be able to walk anymore.”

“Oh, really?”

Barry raises an eyebrow at Len, unimpressed by the way he's dancing around it. “Frost bite.” Len takes his turn to shrug. Barry eyes him for a moment before leaning up and kissing Len on the mouth soundly. “Thank you,” he murmurs softly, not scolding Len at all.

Len smiles gently at him and strokes his cheek. “I love you. I won't let anyone ever hurt you like that again,” he swears.

Barry smiles up at him and finds his way onto Len's lap, facing him. “I know you won't.” Barry leans closer and presses a loving kiss to Len's forehead. “I love you too, Len.” He knew he'd be safe with Len. Safe and happy. Living life with the one he loved, a life with those who truly loved him and didn't care about his sexuality – that was what made him happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost can't believe I spent two hours writing this. I just felt like I needed to write it down. I'm not sure how it turned out. I hope you enjoyed it. Have a good Friday!


End file.
